1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adjustable damping valve and associated supplementary valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adjustable damping valve arrangement known from DE 198 22 448 A1 has a pressure-dependent supplementary damping valve disposed in series upstream of an adjustable main stage valve. The supplementary damping valve is constructed in a manner known from bottom valves which are known per se. A damping valve body has separate through-channels for both through-flow directions, which through-channels are at least partially covered at the outlet side thereof by at least one valve disk in each instance. A central fastening pin fixes the valve disks at their inner diameters.
The main stage valve has a smaller diameter than the lift region of the supplementary valve. The flow path to an auxiliary valve is carried out in turn very close to a center axis of the damping valve arrangement so that the damping medium is deflected radially inward after passing through the supplementary valve so as to flow as directly as possible to the main stage valve and auxiliary valve. To this end, a valve housing has a corresponding deflecting profile.
It is an object of the present invention to optimize the flow path between the supplementary valve and the adjustable damping valve with respect to flow resistance.